In the past, solid propellant rocket motor cases have utilized higher cost single chamber rocket motor cases that are generally made of fiber glass and aluminum or cases of maraging steel. These rocket motor cases are more expensive than is desirable and therefore, there is a need for a rocket motor case that can be made much less costly.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a rocket motor case that utilizes many small, inexpensive parts to form the rocket motor case.
Another object of this invention is to provide a rocket motor case that includes a structure in which fins can be pivotably mounted relative to the rocket motor structure.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a rocket motor case that can be made up of many small and inexpensive tubes as parts of the rocket motor case.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.